Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 7 (Inside me)
Inside me is the seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KATHLEEN hiccups, Jup Jup laughs at her but helps her. *CHARLI paints while she hiccups, sneezes and coughs. *KELLIE and Chats listen to their heartbeat. *CHARLI feels her heartbeat while doing exercise. *TIM bangs a drum like a hungry bear or his hungry tummy. *CHARLI pretends to be a hungry bear. *NATHAN tastes a watermelon and a lemon. *CHARLI pretends to taste a watermelon and a lemon. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a rooster (Nathan) that has a sore throat, his friends (Kathleen the cow, Charli the horse and Kellie the mouse) try to wake up the farmer for him. Gallery Kathleen S2 E7.png Charli S2 E7 1.png Kellie S2 E7.png Charli S2 E7 2.png Tim S2 E7.png Charli S2 E7 3.png Nathan S2 E7.png Charli S2 E7 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E7.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns What's this feeling inside of me? Inside my insides are jumbly (Hiccup, hiccup, twenty two, twenty three) It's thickly but when will they stop? What's this feeling inside of me? Inside my insides are jumbly (Hiccup, hiccup, twenty eight, twenty nine) It's thickly but when will they stop? ;Body move #01 What's this feeling inside of me? It's like my insides are jumbly (Hup, hup) It's thickly but when will they stop? What's this feeling inside of me? Inside my insides are thickly (Kachoo, kachoo) It's thickly but when will they stop? ;Word play Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom Heartbeat pounding Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom Heartbeat pounding Boom, boom, boom. ;Body move #02 Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom Heartbeat pounding Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom Heartbeat pounding Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom Heartbeat pounding Boom, boom, boom. ;Making music Inside me sounds like a grumbly, hungry bear I wonder if you're in there You grumbly, hungry bear. Inside me sounds like a grumbly, hungry bear I wonder if you're in there You grumbly, hungry bear. Inside me sounds like a grumbly, hungry bear I wonder if you're in there You grumbly, hungry bear I'm really in the mood For lots and lots of food. Inside me sounds like a grumbly, hungry bear I wonder if you're in there You grumbly, hungry bear I'm really in the mood For lots and lots of food. ;Body move #03 Inside me sounds like a grumbly, hungry bear I wonder if you're in there You grumbly, grumbly bear. Inside me sounds like a grumbly, hungry bear I wonder if you're in there You grumbly, grumbly bear. ;Shapes in space Watermelon pink Soft and juicy Melt in your mouth Sugary sweet Cool and smooth A touch of sweet. Lemon yellow Soft and juicy Zings in your mouth Tangy and sour Tingly and tasty A touch of sour. ;Body move #04 Watermelon pink Soft and juicy Melt in my mouth Sugary sweet Cool and smooth A touch of sweet. Lemon yellow Soft and juicy Tangs in my mouth Zingy and sour Tingly and tasty A touch of sour. ;Sharing stories It's great to be up early It's great to see the sun It's great just doing cow things Good morning everyone Moo! It's great to be up early It's great to see the sun It's great just doing horse things Good morning everyone Neigh! Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about hiccups Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about colds & sneezing Category:Ep about cough Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about stethoscopes Category:Ep about hearts Category:Ep about heartbeat Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about hearing & listening Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about bears Category:Ep about hunger Category:Ep about tasting Category:Ep about watermelon Category:Ep about lemons Category:Ep about the farm Category:Ep about roosters Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about helping